BEST FRIEND ?
by pipoy12
Summary: Hinata memiliki sahabat dekat. Sangat dekat. Namanya Sasuke, tetangganya. Lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke ketika tahu Hinata berniat menghadiri kencan buta untuk mencari kekasih? Lime Oneshoot! RnR Please ;)


**BEST FRIEND ?**

Characters ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story ©pipoooy12

 **warning : LIME, ooc, typo**

 **18+**

 **Don't dare to read if you just a kid.  
**

 **One shoot.**

 **Enjoy!  
**

* * *

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kuuun!" Teriak seorang gadis manis berpupil lavender dari jendelanya, "Sasuuu.."

Nama gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Ia memiliki pupil lavender yang sangat indah, rambut indigo sepunggung, dan kulit putih merona. Umurnya 17 tahun, dan Ia bersekolah di Konoha High, sebuah SMA terkenal di kotanya.

Hinata memiliki sahabat dekat. Sangat, amat, dekat. Mungkin bisa dikatakan, 5 langkah dari rumah.

Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Tepatnya, sejak umur mereka 9 tahun.

Nama sahabatnya itu adalah, Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pria dingin, yang sangat pandai bermain piano.

Saat itu, Hinata kecil yang sedang berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Uchiha terkesima mendengar permainan piano Sasuke, dan minta diajari walaupun Sasuke selalu mengejek jemarinya yang lemah.

Mereka makin akrab dari hari ke hari. Bahkan ketika mereka berdua masuk ke SMA yang berbeda, tak ada yang berubah dari keakraban mereka. Bermain piano bersama, makan bersama, bermain bersama. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga.

Sasuke memiliki pupil hitam pekat, dan rambut hitam kebiruan. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, tatapannya tajam. Ia jarang bicara, dan selalu menghindari keramaian. Walaupun ia memiliki wajah yang tampan, tapi sulit sekali mendekatinya. Banyak wanita yang tergila gila padanya, namun tak ada satupun yang berani menghadapinya secara langsung. Mereka terlalu takut dan gugup, ketika melihat Sasuke dari jarak dekat.

Sasuke bersekolah disekolah yang berbeda dengan Hinata, karena ia ingin memperdalam piano. Sekolah Sasuke, Japan Music Academy, adalah sebuah sekolah musik bergengsi di Jepang. Hanya anak anak terpilih yang bisa masuk kesana.

Lalu bagaimana Hinata, si gadis manis yang sopan dan pemalu itu bisa bersahabat dengan seorang Sasuke yang tak tersentuh?

Tentu saja, faktor jarak pasti mempengaruhi. Namun dibalik itu, ternyata mereka berdua punya alasan tersendiri.

.

.

.

Best Friend ?

.

.

.

Aku Sasuke, pria yang namanya diteriakan oleh Hinata sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Kupingku sampai sakit mendengarnya.

Menyerah, aku akhirnya merapikan lembaran lembaran music sheet yang berhamburan dimejaku dan membuka pintu balkon. Dari sini, aku dapat melihat Hinata sedang berdiri menumpukan sikut dikusen jendela kamarnya, menunjukan sebuah kotak bento padaku.

Dengan senyum yang sangat lebar.

"Apa? Aku sibuk." Jawabku.

Aku senang melihat senyumnya setelah berhadapan dengan not not balok yang memusingkan itu. Hinata punya senyum yang sangat manis.

Bibir mungilnya mengerucut setelah mendengar jawabanku, "Huh, kau payah Sasuke-kun."

Setelah mengatakannya, ia pergi. Menjauh dari jendela.

Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu! "Hei, Hinata! Kembali! Hei! Aku belum makan dari tadi pagi! Heei!" Tanganku menggapai gapai diudara, seakan Hinata telah kabur membawa pergi sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagiku.

Dan mungkin memang iya.

Perutku berbunyi, sebenarnya ini bukan bunyi pertama, perutku sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan music sheet, hingga aku tidak merasakannya. "Argh! Shit!"

Aku melompat, naik keatas pagar pengaman balkon. Bertumpu pada tumit, aku melompat masuk ke kamar Hinata lewat jendelanya. Sudah ribuan kali aku melakukan ini.

"Hinata?" Aku mencari cari sosok gadis itu.

Tak ada dikamarnya, aku pun membuka pintu, bermaksud mencarinya diluar kamar.

"Kyaa!"

Bruk!

"Hoah!" Teriakku sendiri ketika kakiku tak sengaja tersandung, dan tubuhku jatuh menimpa seseorang.

Wajah merona, kulit bersinar, rambut indigo.

Malaikat.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun, baka!" Gadis itu berteriak, mendorong bahuku dengan kedua tangannya.

Aku bangkit, mengacak rambutku frustasi. "Hn, gomen. Kupikir tadi kau takkan kembali kekamarmu."

"Aku mendengar suaramu tadi, jadi aku kembali.. Sudahlah, turun kebawah sana. Bentonya ada dimeja makan.." Hinata menepuk nepuk bagian belakang celana pendeknya, membersihkan debu.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanyaku sambil melangkah turun.

"Tidak, aku akan menemani Sakura menghadiri kencan buta hari ini. Temannya yang satu lagi sedang sakit, jadi ia memaksaku ikut." Hinata menjelaskan dari dalam kamarnya. Pintu kamar sengaja ia buka, agar suaranya dapat terdengar sampai ke lantai bawah.

"Kencan buta?" Kata kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku, "Bagaimana bila aku tidak mengijinkan?" Kotak bentonya berisi katsu, sosis, telur gulung, nasi dan sayur. Irisan tomat dipisahkan ditempat yang berbeda.

Aku menyuap nasi kemulutku.

"A-aku tidak butuh ijinmu, Sasu-kun. Hahahaha.." Hinata tertawa.

Entah mengapa hatiku sakit mendengar kata katanya. Dia memang benar, aku tak punya hak untuk melarangnya pergi. Aku hanya sahabatnya, bukan kekasihnya.

Aku hanya diam. Tak ada kata yang kuucapkan, walau dipikiranku ada berjuta kata yang mendesak ingin keluar. Aku hanya diam dan makan. Hingga isi bento dihadapanku tinggal setengah, baik Hinata ataupun aku tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Um.. Sasuke?" Suara Hinata terdengar, "Menurutmu aku lebih pantas pakai dress kuning, atau blouse merah dan ce!ana jeans?"

Dia berdandan hanya untuk sebuah kencan buta? Hinata, kau benar benar membuatku kesal!

.

.

.

Best Friend ?

.

.

.

"Sasuke? Apa kau mendengarku?" Teriakku. Aku masih sibuk memilih baju, tapi Sasuke kelihatannya sudah selesai makan.

Apa dia kembali kerumahnya lewat pintu depan ya?

"Sasu.. KYAAA!" Aku terpenjat ketika berbalik, dan melihat kearah cermin. Pantulan Sasuke ada disana, sedang bersandar pada kusen pintu kamarku. Menatapku, dengan tatapan intensnya.

"Apa? Kau kan bertanya tentang penampilan, bagaimana aku bisa menjawab kalau tidak kulihat secara langsung?" Jawabnya.

Bukan dia masalah sebenarnya, tapi aku.

Aku menutupi tubuhku dengan baju pertama yang dapat kugapai dilemari. "U-uh.. bai-baiklah. Ba-bagaimana dengan.. um, dengan ya-yang ini?" Tanyaku gugup.

Wajahku memanas. Sasuke memang sering masuk kekamarku tanpa ijin, namun biasanya aku memakai pakaian yang lengkap. Bukan seperti sekarang.

Sepintas, sebuah seringai terlihat di wajah Sasuke. Bulu kudukku merinding. "Hm.. tidak, tidak." Jawabnya, sambil berjalan mendekat kearahku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mundur, dan terus mundur, seiring makin dekatnya wajah Sasuke.

"Untuk apa kau memilih milih baju? Apa pria yang akan kau temui itu begitu tampan? Apa dia kaya? Apa dia terkenal?" Aku terus mundur, hingga akhirnya punggungku menyentuh pintu lemari yang terbuka. "Uh.. um.. a-aku tidak tahu juga.."

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu repot repot begini, Hime."

"Kya!" Sasuke merampas baju yang sejak tadi kujadikan tameng dari tanganku, lalu menghempaskannya.

Kini hanya ada aku yang hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam, berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang nampaknya.. sedang kesal. Tanganku secara refleks tersilang didepan dadaku, menghalangi tatapan langsung Sasuke.

Ini berbahaya!

"Sa-sasuke kun, mun-mundurlah.."

"Kenapa? Kau takut?"

Oh tidak! Bukannya mundur, Sasuke malah mengapitku diantara tubuhnya dan pintu lemari. Aku dapat merasakan telapak tangannya yang hangat di pinggangku.

Ia bernafas perpotongan leherku, kemudian kupingku. "Kau tidak perlu repot repot memilih baju jika kau bersamaku." Bisiknya.

Seluruh tubuhku rasanya seperti terbakar.

Tangannya naik, lidahnya mulai menjilati kupingku.

Ahn.."

Salah satu kakinya berada diantara pangkal pahaku, membuatku tak bisa merapatkan kakiku.

"Hummn.. mnn.." ia mengigiti leherku. Mati matian aku menahan desahanku. "Ah!"

Sejak kapan bra ku tergeletak disana? Sejak kapan..

"Ah! Hnn.. Sa-sasuke.. Sasu~"

.

.

.

Best Friend ?

.

.

.

Kulitnya begitu lembut, wangi lavender yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuatku menggila.

Wajah ini, tubuh ini, bagaimana bisa aku menyerahkannya pada pria lain?

Perlahan, aku membuka pengait bra nya. Aku menghisap dan mengecup manis kulitnya terus menerus. Desahannya membuatku kehilangan akal sehatku.

Dadanya yang lembut dan kenyal kini berada dalam genggamanku. "Ah!"

Suaranya terdengar lebih keras. Seperti mendapat surat jalan, aku merasa ia menerima semua sentuhanku. "Ah! Hnn.. Sa-sasuke.. Sasu~"

Kuhentikan kegiatanku dileher dan dadanya. Nafasnya memburu, demikian juga denganku. Aku menatap pupil lavendernya intens. Matanya basah, wajah cantiknya merah, merah sekali. Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah? Apa perbuatanku ini salah?

"Hinata.." bibirku mengucapkan namanya pelan, terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. Pupil lavendernya memandangiku heran dan takut, "Gomen."

Gomen, aku tak bisa berhenti sekarang.

Kukecup bibirnya, dan ia meronta. Memukul bahuku, dadaku, menjambak rambutku. Ia melakukan segala perlawanan yang mungkin ia lakukan. Dan dengan keluguannya, ia mengigit bibirku.

"Argh." Geramku dibalik ciuman kami. Kelakuannya justru membuatku makin gemas. "Hh.. kau benar benar nakal, Hinata." Kukulum bibir bawahnya, kali ini lebih agresif. Aku meminta akses masuk kedalam mulutnya, namun ia tak bergeming.

Tanganku bermain didadanya, memuntir dan meremas. Lebih keras, hingga ia membuka mulutnya untuk meneriakan desahannya dan memberiku akses untuk memasuki mulutnya.

Aku dapat merasakan getaran dilututnya.

"Oh! Haa.. ah!" Ia membuka mulutnya.

Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkanku menginvasi seluruh rongga mulutnya. "Hmnn.. ah, mnn.."

Tangannya kini tak lagi memukuli bahuku, ataupun dadaku. Tapi ia masih terus menjambak rambutku pelan, dan itu membuatku makin bergairah.

"Hah.. haa.. hen-hentikanh, Sasuhn mnn.." jemariku yang biasanya bergerilya dengan tuts piano, kini bergerilya di mulut vagina Hinata yang masih tertutup kain. Kata katanya sungguh bertolak belakang dengan reaksi tubuhnya. Seharusnya ia lebih jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi tubuhmu tidak menolakku, Hime." Aku menyingkap celana dalamnya yang sudah basah itu, lalu memainkan klitorisnya. Tanpa ia sadari, sebelah kakinya naik, mengangkang lebih lebar. Memberiku akses untuk menggodanya lebih. "Disini sudah sangat basah. Jika kau mau pergi sekarang, sebaiknya kau ganti juga celana dalammu." Kutarik turun benda penghalang kecil itu.

"Sasu.. oh.. hmnn, ahnn!" Ia menjambaki rambutku, dan pinggulnya kini bergoyang pelan, membuat gesekan antara bibir vaginanya dengan celanaku. "Sa-sasukehh nn.. kun!"

Tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Ia telah mencapai klimaks pertamanya.

Lagi, aku menjilati kupingnya. "Katakan, Hinata.." bisikku.

"Katakanlah padaku.."

Brukk!

"Ah!" Aku menghempaskannya ke ranjang, menindihnya dengan tubuhku. Tapi aku tak melanjutkan kegiatanku, aku hanya memandanginya. Menunggu jawabannya.

Matanya berair, wajahnya merah dan basah oleh keringat. Panas yang kuciptakan telah mempengaruhinya juga.

"Uhh.. haa.. A-aku, Sa-sasuke aku.." tangan lembutnya menarik kerah kaosku. Menariknya mendekat, lalu mengiringku kembali mengecup bibirnya.

.

.

.

Best Friend ?

.

.

.

Aku sudah gila.

Ya, aku pasti sudah gila.

Sasuke berhenti, dan aku memintanya kembali mendekapku. Ini gila.

Ini gila, dan aku tak bisa berhenti.

Kutarik ujung kaosnya, membuat punggung kekar itu terlihat. Aku membalas ciumannya, membuat suara decapan memenuhi seluruh kamarku.

Jam berapa aku harus menemui Sakura? Sudah berapa lama Sasuke mencumbuku?

Mengapa semua ini terasa begitu menyenangkan?

"Katakan dulu padaku, Hime.." Sasuke membantuku melepaskan kaosnya, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya. "Katakan kalau kau menginginkanku."

Ia meremas dadaku, menghisap, dan mengigitinya. "Haanmm! Oh.. ah. Ahnn.."

"Ah.. Sa-Sasuke kuun.. nn.."

Wajahnya berada tepat didepan wajahku. Hidung kami bersentuhan. Aku dapat melihat keringat bercucuran dari keningnya. "Ha.. Sasu, aku.. ah.. aku menginginkan.."

Tidak! Tidak! Mana mungkin aku mengatakannya langsung dihadapan Sasuke?!

"A-aku.." aku mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Lihat aku, Hinata.." Sasuke menarik daguku, membuatku kembali menatapnya.

Air mata meluncur keluar dari kelopak mataku. "A-aku milikmu, Sasu.."

"Aku.. aku.." tanganku bergerak sendiri, menyentuh tonjolan besar dicelana jeans Sasuke. Oh, tolong ampuni aku.

Sasuke melepaskan sabuknya, kemudian aku menurunkan resletingnya.

Dibalik celana dalam itu, penis Sasuke.. menyembul.

Aku membuka celana dalam itu tak sabar. Entah setan apa yang telah merasukiku.

"Aku menginginkanmu.."

Kami berciuman, lagi. Dan aku tahu, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang.

Tanpa harus memilih baju.

.

.

* * *

E

N

D

.

.

.

Mind to review?


End file.
